


Alpha/Omega

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: It's Sammy's first heat with Daniel. The rest of the family are trying to support each other, as changes are made to ease the oppressed male's lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is full of angst and some politics (which forms part of the overarching storyline for the series). The second chapter is about Sammy’s heat with Daniel, so if you are more interested in that, you can skip the first chapter. ;-)

Sammy watched the pregnant Omega walk out of the library. He looked down at his own flat stomach and wondered what it would feel like to have a life growing inside him. The chance of getting pregnant was fast approaching again. His heat was due in a few weeks time.

His first heat, the first one with the Thornton’s, had been a bit scary to start with. He had not expected to get pregnant that time, everything was new. He was with an Alpha who was not a stranger, which had been very different. But he had also bonded. Jamie had bonded with him and it had felt amazing. He tried to remember the feeling, he smiled, it had been one of the happiest times of his life. 

Up to that point he had been apprehensive, the Thornton’s had all been lovely towards him, welcoming him into their home, despite still really mourning for the previous Omega, Liam, who had died only a few months before. Everything had been strange to him. All he had known at that point had been life in the home where he was kept away from the rest of the world. 

There had been things that had shocked him, things that had scared him, and things that had excited him. His job, working at the library was one of the things that he loved. The independence it gave him. He earned his own money. He could spend it on what he wanted to, the freedom was more than he could have imagined. Sammy knew he was lucky. Some Omega ended up in strict, oppressive packs, but not his. 

And soon he would be going through his heat again, only this time he would share it with Daniel, the lead Alpha. Sammy found the thought of bonding with Daniel a little scary, the man was dominating when he had to be, although he had always been kind and gentle toward him, Sammy wondered if that might change when they were shut up together, mating. 

Daniel had still been recovering from the loss of the previous Omega when Sammy had joined the pack. Liam’s death had hit Daniel the hardest. Sammy was worried that he would not be able to live up to Liam’s memory. He wanted the heat to be good for Daniel, he did not want Daniel to be worrying about him. Daniel had other things to worry about.

The Alpha was passed his prime. Alpha’s were at their peak fertility in their late twenties, but Daniel, now aged thirty-one, had yet to father a child. The law, the very stupid law, thought Sammy, meant that if Daniel had not fathered a child by the time he was thirty-five he would be taken away from the pack. They were not really sure where he would be taken to. None of them wanted that.

Sammy felt a little pressure to ensure that did not happen. Daniel only had four more chances. Sammy was only eighteen and would only reach his peak fertility in his early twenties. But the authorities did not seem to care that they had left Daniel with a low chance of fathering a child. 

But Sammy would do what he had to do, he would try to enjoy his heat with Daniel, despite the worry of replacing Liam and the worry that he would not get pregnant. He had to push all those feelings and worries aside for Daniel, he did not want to add to the worry that his Alpha probably had as well. 

MMMM

Daniel slid the plane along the piece of wood again, the chair leg was smooth enough, he decided. Straightening up he glanced across to the door, he could see Clive pottering about in the garden, watering plants and pulling the odd weed out. The Beta male had been back on his feet for a few days. The vicious assault he had suffered at the hands of another Alpha male was still affecting him, but they were keeping an eye on him, making sure he took things slowly.

Daniel got the impression Clive was keeping himself to himself as he knew Sammy would be going into his heat in the next few weeks and he did not want to be a distraction from the important time for the pack. 

Sammy was starting to exhibit very early signs of the impending heat. He had been a bit agitated around them and was obviously feeling warm as the biology of his sex overtook him.

But there was also the worry. Daniel had seen him looking off into the distance, an apprehension marring his young features. Daniel suspected that the Omega was worrying about being with him. The Alpha male. It would be different from his first time with Jamie. Jamie was an Alpha but he was not the lead Alpha, not the nominal leader of the pack. 

Daniel was determined that he was going to make Sammy’s heat as relaxed as possible. He was not going to let the young man be left wanting after the few days they would spend together. He was going to fulfil his duties. He was going to keep his Omega from harm.

Sammy was the most important member of the pack. He was the only one of them who could bear children. It was the pack's duty to ensure that happened. It was his duty to ensure that happened. Daniel just wished it had already happened for him with Liam. 

Liam, his love. Liam, the man Daniel would have liked to have run away with, to have spent the rest of his days with. Liam who was gone. Dead. Died in childbirth. Not his child though. Cruely snatched away from him whilst carrying Jamie’s second child. 

They had all felt the loss. They had all mourned, none more so than Daniel. But then, after their six months grace, Sammy had been delivered. 

The scared young man had literally been left on their doorstep, with few life skills. But he had managed to find his way. He was a bright young man who enjoyed learning. Clive had enjoyed imparting all the things he had learned to him. The pair were often to be found looking at history websites together.

And in a few weeks time, Sammy and he would be locked together, mating, hoping to procreate. 

Partaking in something that was necessary, but at the same time, something that should be enjoyable. 

Daniel hoped he could make it enjoyable for his young Omega.

MMMM

Clive straightened up and stretched his back. The warm sun meant he was enjoying his time in the garden. He had been told in no uncertain terms by Meg not to overdo it, not to strain himself. He had no intention of disobeying his friend. 

The attack had left him feeling very vulnerable and conflicted. The aftermath had almost been worse. Jamie had been arrested for assaulting the Alpha responsible for raping him. Jamie had been found guilty and punished for the crime. Clive had found it all very overwhelming. The fact that Jamie had been prepared to fight for his honour and paid the consequences was at odds to how Beta males were generally treated. And then Meg had insisted that she become his guardian so that he did not have to put himself in danger any more. Did not have to sell himself for his place in society.

Now he did not have to work in order to stay with the Thorntons. Meg effectively owned him, but she would never abuse the position she was in. All they asked of him was to look after the running of their home. He was glad to do it, even if he did not feel it was enough of a contribution. 

Daniel was busy in his workshop making the final touches to a dining table and chairs for a wealthy woman in the next city. She had visited a couple of times to see the work in progress. Clive and Sammy had watched her visiting Daniels workshop, they had watched through an open window, trying not to laugh at the woman’s woeful attempts to flirt with Daniel who was not interested in her at all.

The woman had not paid any attention to Clive. She had looked Sammy up and down briefly when she left. Clive, as a Beta male, was used to being ignored and he knew that Sammy was also used to the looks some women gave him. Some women understood that it was really the Omega that were the most important. Not the women. 

The women might be the strongest sex now, but it was the Omega who contributed to the continuance of the species. Women were really akin to the Beta male. Other than their strength and heightened intelligence, neither of which the Beta had, they served no purpose. 

Soon their Omega was going to be going into his heat and Daniel would be going into his rut. They would have to mate, they would have to try to procreate. Neither man would be able to help themselves. Daniel, if he did not make an effort, would force Sammy to submit for him. But the big Alpha male could control himself. Some Alpha’s did not try to control themselves and were violent to their Omega’s despite how special and important they were. 

Sammy could get to a state where he would submit to any Alpha, not just his own. Sammy would be vulnerable to attack. Not that attacks happened in the area they lived, but it was not unheard of in poor areas for Omega in heat to be dragged from their homes and forced to submit to passing Alphas.

The world, or parts or it, thought Clive, could be a horrible place. But their little section of it, the Thornton clan. They were good people, as he well knew. 

He wondered what Daniel and Sammy were thinking about the upcoming heat? Both men were showing signs of apprehension. Clive smiled to himself, he expected the men were worried about each other. 

Daniel would be worried that he would not be able to please Sammy and keep him calm and Sammy would be worrying that he would not be able to replace Liam in their first heat together. 

Clive dropped his trowel and wandered over to the workshop realising he should speak to each man. He knew neither would work out that they were both worrying unnecessarily on their own.

MMMM

‘Ms Thornton, you return to us again and again with your little requests. We cannot do everything you ask.’

Meg sighed, the stuffy minister was one of her least favourites. The Minister for Alpha Affairs seemed to think she knew all there was to know about the sex. Meg wondered if the woman had ever even spoken to a man.

‘What I am requesting is a very small thing,’ Meg said, ‘and I know, for a fact that most of the women this would affect would not be affected because they are of the same opinion as I.’

‘You progressives and all your ideas…’ muttered another minister.

‘Yes. Us progressives and our ideas. Other countries are thriving compared to ours-’

‘We are not debating that today,’ said the speaker with a firmness that Meg disliked.

She knew she had to keep on topic. If she tried to talk about what she really wanted to be changed she would be forced to leave and might not get another chance to lobby the parliament again for months.

‘I apologies Madam speaker,’ said Meg with deference to the woman.

She took a breath before continuing, looking at the assembled women. The ministers who were in charge, the women that led their country. The women who were leading it to ruin, she thought ruefully. 

‘All I am asking is that the option is offered. If a female pack leader chooses not to take the offer that will be up to her.’

One of the older ministers leaned forward in her chair, her grey hair pulled into a severe, tight, bun on top of her head. The room of women quietened down, the general murmurs of disapproval stopped. The MP was respected by both parties.

‘Ms Thornton,’ she began.

Meg hated being referred to as ‘ms’ but that was the standard address since the evolutionary leap. The men were not referred to as ‘Mr’ they were simply ‘male’ or ‘Alpha’, ‘Omega’ or ‘Beta’.

‘You are asking us to consider handing over power-’

‘That’s not what I’m asking.’

‘You are asking us to hand over power to Alpha males. We cannot do that.’

‘It’s not as if they are a threat...I know the likes of you would rather round them all up and just put them out to stud an available Omega in heat as if they were stallions or bulls…’

She knew she had overstepped the mark. Knew she would get no further with the debate. She looked at her prepared speech. At the speech she had not even been able to start giving. The ministers had shouted her down before she could even get into her swing. She sighed and gathered her papers. Meg could not look at the committee. She simply turned and walked from the room. She did not want to be told to leave or be escorted out. She could at least leave with some dignity by making her own decision to go.

Shaking her head she walked along the corridor hearing laughter from the ministers. A gang of witches cackling, she thought. 

She would try the next week. Small steps, if she could get what she wanted pushed through she could start working on the bigger things. 

Patience. If she could wait, she would get there. But the journey was hard.

MMMM

‘What was he like?’

‘Who?’ asked Clive, looking up from his book.

Sammy was sitting at the other end of the sofa reading a book about the invention of the steam train. The book was balanced on his knees. Clive wondered if the young man would ever quench his thirst for knowledge. 

‘Liam.’

Sammy was pulled from his thoughts about Sammy’s love of history by the thought of their former Omega.

‘He was...he was a gentle soul. We all loved him.’

‘Daniel loved him.’

‘Yes Daniel loved him...romantically I suppose. But he was special for us all. When he died it was horrible. We weren’t expecting it. One minute he was there, getting ready for the new baby the next he was gone…’

Clive did not like to think about the loss of their previous Omega. Despite it being a year ago it still hurt to think about what they had all gone through.

‘You don’t have to worry,’ said Clive.

Sammy just looked at him. 

‘You’re worried about being with him aren’t you? It will be fine. It will be different, for both of you, I’m sure. Daniel is quite different to Jamie...what?’

Sammy clearly wanted to say something but was struggling. 

‘I am worried. Worried I won’t live up to him. To Liam. I don’t want to disappoint him.’

Clive smiled warmly at the Omega, ‘Sammy you won’t disappoint him. It might be a bit awkward at first but the biology Sammy. The urge. The need, it will take over you both. You need to be mated and Daniel will have to sate that urge as well.’

Sammy flushed a little. Clive had seen the young man trying to hide the effects of his preheat for a couple of days.

‘We know you’re nervous, but you will be fine.’

‘What if I don’t get pregnant?’

Clive shuffled along the sofa to sit next to Sammy, he took the Omega’s hand in his and looked him in the eyes.

‘Daniel will not hold it against you if you do not fall pregnant. You’re not yet twenty, you’re still young. He has four ruts left before we have to worry about that…’

Sammy did not look placated. Clive knew it was a worry for them all and he could understand the pressure that the young Omega felt, but worry and pressure were not conducive to him getting pregnant. 

‘You need to relax. You need to embrace the biology. Embrace your sex. Let nature do its job.’

Sammy nodded. A single tear slipped from his wet eyes. He sniffed.

‘Sorry,’ he said. ‘I am a little scared about it. I think once I’ve been with them both it will be better.’

‘I know,’ said Clive as he pulled the younger man in for a hug. 

MMMM

Jamie sat on the edge of the workbench swinging his legs back and forth watching Daniel perfect the chair leg. To him, the piece of wood with its intricate carvings already looked beautiful, but to the master carpenter, there were imperfections. 

He remembered fondly the first few weeks he had been at the Thornton house. When he was not working he had made a point of spending time with the lead Alpha, making sure Daniel knew that there was no threat to his position. Jamie knew now that the move was a good one. The Thornton’s previous secondary Alpha had been a man who wanted the top spot. The same Alpha was the one who had been responsible for the attack on Clive a few weeks before. The same Alpha was the one who had pressed charges against Jamie after he had attacked him. 

‘You could do this you know,’ said Daniel as he expertly moved the sandpaper over the wood. 

‘I haven’t got that good an eye for detail, you know that.’

‘Have you tried?’

Daniel looked at him for a few seconds. Jamie could not find a response. Daniel picked up a rough offcut of wood and a couple of pieces of sandpaper. He put them next to Jamie.

‘Work with the roughest sandpaper first, be gentle with the wood. Make it smooth.’

Jamie obliged Daniel by starting to sand the wood. He instantly found the action soothing.

‘I had two more interviews today,’ he said as he worked. ‘Neither are paid as well, but I can work my way back up.’

‘You’ll get there,’ reassured Daniel. 

Jamie still felt guilty for getting fired from his job at a local nightclub. The fight with the Alpha that had raped Clive was not a good advertisement for the club. They had fired him two days after the attack. He had not even been paid for his last week of work. Meg had spent some time reassuring him that she was not going to throw him out. They all supported him, as far as they were all concerned the rapist deserved what he had got when Jamie had attacked him. 

‘I wanted to ask you,’ said Jamie as he continued to sand the piece of wood. ‘How are you? You know, with Sammy going into heat.’

Daniel paused his work, he looked away for a second before turning to Jamie.

‘I’m a bit worried about it. It’s going to be...different. And he’s clearly nervous. I actually wanted to ask you if there was anything you could tell me about your time with him?’

Daniel looked a little embarrassed asking the question. Jamie could understand, the time the Alpha and Omega spent together during the heat was personal to each man. They tended not to discuss it outside of the bedroom, and not with someone who was not there.

He smiled reassuringly, ‘obviously with me, it was his first time outside the home. He was really quite timid to start with. I did everything I could to put him at his ease. I let him lead as much as possible.’

Daniel nodded.

Jamie continued, ‘but remember this will be his second heat outside the home, and he is much more settled amongst us now. He’ll still be apprehensive...I think his main problem is going to be you.’

‘Me?’ 

‘Yes,’ said Jamie with a sad smile, ‘I think he’s going to be worried about you having your first rut since...Liam.’

Daniel sighed, ‘he shouldn’t be worrying. Should I talk to him? Before he gets too close to his heat. It’s not far off now.’

Jamie nodded, ‘I think that might be a good idea. It might be a good idea for the both of you, help you both to relax and even enjoy it.’

Jamie watched Daniel thinking the idea through. The Alpha nodded to himself before picking up the sandpaper again.

Both men continued to work in silence. 

MMMM

Her second trip to lobby her change to the Alpha Rights Act proved to be as hostile as the first. The women, who she knew would always view her with scorn, sat back in their seats and in some cases openly ignored her speech. 

‘Giving the Alpha’s who accept a woman into their pack the ability to still make the decisions would mean that more women - women who want to be part of packs - could do as they wished without having to be the leader of the pack. 

‘Most women within packs are,’ Meg paused before she continued, ‘progressive...and therefore do not wish to necessarily lead. They wish for something that harks back to the times before the leap. When we had a family rather than a pecking order.’

There were a few jeers and derogatory words from some of the ministers. Meg ignored them.

‘All we ask is that the Alpha males be given the chance to lead even when there is a woman within the pack. If I can use my own pack as an example-’

‘Ms Thornton, your pack is not a good example when you cannot even control your second Alpha…’

Meg glared at the Minister for Alpha Affairs. 

‘Yes, Minister, what our second Alpha did was wrong, but his intentions were good. He was protecting his pack-’

‘Two days later? Ms Thornton, we all know his attack on the other Alpha was unprovoked.’

Meg bit her tongue and decided to ignore the interruption.

‘Within my pack,’ she said, ‘I would not have it any other way than to let my lead Alpha...lead. But I would consider us more of a family. All of us have a voice when major decisions are required.’

More murmuring and hushed conversations reverberated around the room. 

The minister tapped the table with her pen to draw everyone's attention. 

‘Thank you, Ms Thornton. We will review your proposals and discuss it over the next few days,’ the minister paused for a moment before she smiled and continued with a hint of sarcasm. ‘We look forward to your next proposal.’

Meg sighed. 

‘Thank you for your time Ministers.’

She gathered her papers and turned to leave. The murmurs started before she had left the room. She felt wrung out by the encounter. What she and her fellow progressive women were proposing was such a small change. It would make barely any difference to society. The only difference would be that an Alpha would be making the major decisions for his pack rather than any female that lived within it. As she had pointed out to the ministers only progressive women lived with packs and she could not see any of them having a problem with their men having as equal a say as they did. 

Small steps, she had to remind herself. If she could make a small gain she could go back to working on the big change she and her fellow progressives wanted to be implemented. The change that would make the country more stable and perhaps pull it in line with their more successful neighbours. 

MMMM

Daniel watched Sammy moving the cursor around the screen of the laptop. He was sat at the kitchen table, a mug of tea cooling beside him. Glancing at the screen Daniel could not hide a smile as he saw that now Sammy was interested in the changing fashions and styles through the ages. The young man’s thirst for knowledge seemed to know no bounds. It was a good thing he had been given a job at the library. Daniel imagined his little Omega pouring over every single reference book whenever they were quiet.

‘His little Omega’; a term of endearment he had yet to actually say to the young man’s face. 

Daniel sighed, he needed to talk to Sammy about the upcoming heat. The Omega was showing clear signs of it starting. He had been a little irritable with them for a week or so and had been spending time tidying his room. Sure indications that he was getting ready to mate. Daniel had to admit he had been feeling it as well. The primal urges taking over his senses. 

And before they got to a point where reasonable thought was hard he wanted to make sure that Sammy knew what he felt about it. 

He pulled out the next chair and sat beside Sammy who looked at him. The Omega looked a little wary. They were alone in the house and did not often talk together alone. Something Daniel really should not have let become an issue. It was his fault and he was going to rectify that before they locked themselves away for the heat. 

‘I know you’re worried, Sammy, about your heat.’

Sammy looked at him but did not respond.

‘I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to make sure you enjoy it...I think we both know it will be...different...to when you were with Jamie.’

Sammy managed a shy nod. Daniel knew that after the initial awkwardness, and no doubt fear on Sammy’s part, the pair had enjoyed themselves. Heat’s should be enjoyed, Daniel reminded himself.

‘But there is no reason we shouldn’t...enjoy it, as well.’

The Omega moved his hand from the mouse he had been using to rest it on Daniels. Daniel smiled, the contact felt good. Omega had a calming influence, Daniel had not realised he was getting himself worked up. He knew he had been worried about the conversation. What Sammy said next made him realise he need not have been.

‘It will be different to when I was with Jamie. You are...physically bigger than him,’ Sammy blushed slightly as he said the words. ‘And it will be our first time together. And there is the pressure for you to have a child-’

‘That’s not important-’

‘Yes, it is, Daniel. When Clive was talking about what happens if we don’t have children I realised that they have really not helped you by giving you an Omega who is not yet at peak fertility...I’m sorry.’

Daniel smiled and moved his other hand to lay on Sammy’s, ‘that’s not your fault. And I still have four more heats before…’

Daniel took a breath, unable to finish the sentence.

‘I’ll do my best to get pregnant,’ said Sammy.

‘I know you will.’

Daniel paused for a moment, ‘and you really don’t need to worry about trying to be a replacement for...Liam. You are your own man, Sammy.’

Sammy looked up at him. Daniel could see he was struggling not to cry. He had not realised just how worried his little Omega was. He moved from his seat to kneel in front of Sammy and pulled him into a firm embrace.

‘We will get through it. We will enjoy it. And if you don’t get pregnant there are still three more chances, remember that.’

He pushed Sammy to arm's length before wiping away the tear that had fallen from his eye with his thumb, cupping the young man’s face with his hand.

‘I don’t want you worrying about me.’

Sammy managed a smile and nodded. 

MMMM

Jamie watched Sammy practically drinking in every word Meg was saying. The young man was completely different from his first tentative conversations with Meg. Sammy had been scared of her to start with. All he had known of women up to the point he joined the Thornton’s was as his keepers. Women had directed him in everything, they had even been present for his first few heats. But now, although he was still apprehensive around strange women Sammy had no problem talking to Meg.

‘It’s just so frustrating,’ Meg was saying to them, ‘the ministers, they’re all old fussy farts who would much rather keep all the men in homes and just pair you up each time an Omega goes into heat. We’ve told them time and again they need to follow the more successful countries. Spain and Italy are thriving. France isn’t far behind. But we’re stuck in the past.’

‘But you have made differences,’ said Clive.

Meg smiled at him, ‘yes we have.’

Jamie knew that Clive was always very supportive of Megs work. She did a lot of campaigning and petitioning for Beta rights. 

‘What’s the best, or biggest thing that progressive women have achieved?’ asked Sammy.

Jamie saw Meg glance at Clive as the Beta male responded first.

‘They stopped the euthanizing of the Beta’s.’

Sammy, his eyes wide, stared at Clive for several seconds before looking at Meg who smiled sadly. She reached out and squeezed Clive's shoulder. 

‘There was a real push by the leaders to have all the Beta males euthanized at the point that their sex became clear. As you know it is between 12 and 18 months when the males present with whichever sex they are. Alpha’s are usually earlier with Omega later. Any male that has not presented by 18 months old is considered to be a Beta. There are occasions when an Omega presents later, but it is very rare. 

‘Some of the women in authority wanted to pass a Bill that would allow for the “humane destruction” of Beta males.’

Meg had used air quotes around the words ‘humane destruction’ and pulled a very disapproving face as she spoke. Clive was looking at his glass of juice very carefully, not making eye contact with anyone. 

Meg continued, ‘the Bill came very close to getting passed. If it had been any Beta males under 24 months old would have been euthanized. The progressive women of the day campaigned tirelessly. It was on the day that the Bill was due to be ratified that the final arguments for and against it were heard. The progressive women made a final bid for stopping it. They pointed out, for the umpteenth time, that the reason that the authorities wanted the Beta males to be killed off was because they did not contribute to society, they could not bear children. The progressives reminding the women that they could not bear children either. They reminded the women that the only reason they were in power was because of their slightly superior strength over the Alpha males and their intellect. Beta males could be put to work, Beta males are known to have few illnesses, they live longer than the other males, and the women. They are valuable to society. As much as any women is.’

Jamie watched Sammy taking in the information. Clive sniffed, he was trying not to cry, blinking several times. Sammy shuffled his chair closer to Clive and put his arm around him. Clive leaned into the embrace. 

‘Why are you upset?’ asked Sammy. ‘Surely this is a good thing.’

Clive managed a smile, ‘I was 18 months old when this was going on. I had already presented as Beta. If the Bill had been passed, I would have been killed. My home was to be the first one where they would have got rid of us.’

Clive spoke quietly. Jamie knew it was still something that worried the Beta male, despite there being no chance that he was in any danger now. 

‘Beta males are rare,’ said Meg, her eyes on Clive, ‘that’s also one of the reasons the progressive women of the time got it overturned. They only make up five per cent of the population…They really aren’t that much of a drain on resources.’

After a few seconds Clive managed to calm himself down, he looked up at Meg smiling fondly at her, ‘and we are very grateful for all that you do for us.’

MMMM

Over the next few days Meg was getting increasingly frustrated with the ministers. Every time she lobbied they shouted her down. Clive had watched her becoming more and more annoyed with the whole situation. He had watched her making a cup of coffee. She was slamming the kitchen cabinets shut and thudding the mugs down with a little more force than was necessary. Knowing that she would talk to him if he gave her the chance he wandered over to her and perched on one of the stools by the breakfast bar next to Sammy who was watching her warily.

‘I think you need to try to calm down a bit,’ said Clive, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. 

Beta males had some of the attributes of Omega’s in that they could calm others to a certain extent. Clive knew his presence alone would help her to some extent, and combined with Sammy he hoped Meg would start to calm down. 

‘Yes, Clive,’ she said with a sigh, ‘they vote next week. We haven’t got much more time to get our point across. I nearly got thrown out again today-’

‘Meg, you need to be careful, if you get yourself barred again you’ll lose. You’ve said yourself that you are the lead on this proposition.’

Meg managed a very brief smile, ‘you’re right. You’re always right Clive. You should be in charge of everything.’

She lapsed into silence for a few seconds, Clive could tell she was still very worked up. Sammy who had been watching Meg carefully leaned forward.

‘When will you know if the amendment has been passed?’

The innocent question from the Omega was perfectly reasonable thought Clive. The worked up Meg obviously thought differently. 

‘After the voting of course. When else did you think we would know? We won’t know before the vote will we?’

Sammy shrank back from Meg as she snapped at him. Clive could see Sammy getting quite upset, his heat was already affecting him. They knew he was only a couple of days off needing to mate and was very sensitive. 

Meg did not seem to have noticed what she had done, her preoccupation with her work had clouded her thoughts. She turned her back on Sammy and started to put things away, slamming the cupboard doors as she did so. 

Jamie, who had been working on a job application, rose from the table and walked up to Meg. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

‘I think you need to calm down a bit.’

Meg turned to him an unusual fury in her eyes. Clive was shocked at her reaction to the Alpha’s words.

‘I don’t need to calm down,’ she yelled at him before pushing him back firmly.

Without looking back Meg stormed out of the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom.

Meg had pushed Jamie hard enough to make him stumble back several steps before he hit the edge of the breakfast bar at an awkward angle sending him to the floor, knocking his already injured arm in the process. He gasped in pain as he fell, landing in a heap.

Clive watched the incident, stunned. The sound of Meg’s bedroom door slamming shut snapped him back to his senses. He quickly jumped off the stool and knelt by Jamie who was holding his injured arm across his chest staring at the doorway that Meg had disappeared through. 

‘What did I do wrong?’

Sammy had appeared beside them both, gently pulling the Alpha’s injured arm free so that he could look at it. 

‘You didn’t do anything wrong,’ said Clive, ‘she’s frustrated and just took it out on us.’

Jamie looked worried. Clive hated the way the males were often left cowed by women. He knew Meg had not realised what she had done and would be upset when she found out. Their female was one of the kindest, gentlest ones they knew. She should not have let her work make her aggressive toward them. 

Clive knew he would have to talk to her. He was the most neutral of them all. Sammy was too vulnerable and Daniel had his own issues to deal with. It had to be Clive. 

Sammy had pushed Jamie’s sleeve up and was checking the dressing over the injuries he had received when he was punished for defending Clive. 

‘It’s alright, I don’t think it’s bleeding. Does it hurt much? I can get you a painkiller.’

Jamie, who was shaking slightly, nodded. Between them, Clive and Sammy pulled the bigger man up to stand and helped him through to the lounge and sat him down.

‘I’ve never seen her acting so aggressive,’ Jamie said quietly.

‘I know,’ said Clive. ‘I’m going to talk to her.’

Sammy looked a little worried, ‘are you sure?’

‘Be careful. Make sure she knows I’m alright won’t you?’ said Jamie.

Clive smiled, ‘I love this family,’ he said, ‘we’re all so worried about each other.’

MMMM

Meg sat on her bed, she knew she had behaved like a child and should not have shouted at Sammy. She vowed to make it up to the young man once she had calmed down. Bringing her work home was not a good idea. But it had all got too much for her. She knew the men meant well, but they did not really understand all the intricacies of politics. 

She chuckled at the irony. One of the things she often proposed was that males should be better educated. But no, the authorities, the women, did not want the males to know too much. 

Knowledge was power. And the women in charge wanted to maintain that power. 

A tap at the door brought her back to the current problem. She wondered which of them had been brave enough to check on her. Clive, she guessed. It was always Clive.

Sure enough, the Beta opened the door and stepped into her bedroom tentatively.

‘I’m sorry I yelled at you,’ she said. ‘I’ll apologise to Sammy in a while. Once I’ve properly calmed down, he shouldn’t be getting scared at the moment.’

Clive moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

‘We understand. You know you don’t have to bottle it up. You can talk to us. Obviously, some of it’s a bit beyond us lowly males but just talking about it would help, wouldn’t it?’

Meg smiled and moved over to sit on one side of her bed before patting the space to her right. Clive moved to sit next to her, she allowed Clive to put his arm around her. He was only an inch taller than her, but she liked it when he was tactile with her. It felt comforting. She knew she wasn’t affected by the males scents in the same way but she was sure he still had a calming influence on her. 

‘Don’t get upset but when you pushed Jamie-’

Meg wilted slightly, ‘did I hurt him. Oh, I’m so horrible.’

She felt tears in her eyes as Clive pulled her closer.

‘He’s OK. Sammy’s looking after him. You can apologise in a minute.’

Meg sniffed, she did not often cry. Women were supposed to be the providers, the protectors. At least they were since the evolutionary leap. But occasionally she wondered if there was a little hang up from the old times a little bit of the before times would seep through. 

‘I’ve got you,’ said Clive, ‘just take your time. None of us mind. You do so much for us, how could we mind.’

Meg managed a smile realising how lucky she was. She vowed to do as Clive had suggested. She would share with her pack more, she would not allow herself to take her frustrations out on them again. And she certainly would not hurt them again.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later… ___

__Daniel felt the need. The primal urge. The biology was kicking in. Sammy had been giving off the scent the previous day. The others had kept away as much as possible, Sammy had been in his room, making sure it was all ready, to his liking. The young Omega was about to endure or enjoy his second heat since he left the home. His second with a modicum of freedom. And Daniel was going to be his Alpha this time._ _

__Daniel was about to have his first rut since Liam died. Despite their conversation a few days before Daniel was still apprehensive. Despite the confidential chat he had with Jamie he was still worried._ _

__Would he let the primal urge take over with a new partner? Would he be too forceful with his little Omega? He hoped not._ _

__What would it feel like with a different man? Daniel had only ever mated with Liam. Liam had been older than him, Sammy was younger._ _

__Daniel looked at the chisel in his hand and realised he had not employed it against the wood for several minutes. It was useless. He wondered why he had even bothered to come out to his workshop._ _

__He felt eyes on him and looked up. Sammy was stood by the open door watching him. The heat scents were coming off him in waves. The young man looked uncomfortable, he tugged at the collar of his shirt._ _

__‘Is it time?’ asked Daniel._ _

__He realised he had not hidden the worry from his voice._ _

__Sammy nodded but did not move any closer to him._ _

__Daniel knew why. Sammy was worried he would be grabbed and forcefully mated. The Omega could sense the urge in him. Sammy wanted to maintain some control of the heat, which was why they would retire to his room, his territory._ _

__‘Take your time,’ said Sammy after a few seconds. ‘I’ll be ready.’_ _

__Sammy continued to look at him for a few moments before backing out and walking away. His scent lingered after he had gone. Daniel could feel himself growing hard. He fought the urge to go after the Omega. He owed it to Sammy to calm himself. He took a breath and spent a few minutes packing up his more expensive tools and making sure all the equipment was turned off. He would not be back in the workshop for several days._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Sammy was sat on his bed, wearing only his boxers. He wondered how they would begin. Would it be the same as when he had shared his heat with Jamie? Would they kiss and touch? Or would Daniel want to get straight on with the mating?_ _

__He could sense Daniel’s arrival before he knocked lightly on the door, before pushing it open._ _

__Daniel had showered, his hair was still damp and he was only wearing his dressing gown. He stood just inside the door looking a little lost. Sammy was mildly amused, he was used to his Alpha being sure of himself, he was very much their leader, even Meg did not stop him from making most decisions. And yet here he was looking apprehensive and unsure of himself._ _

__‘It’s OK,’ said Sammy, ‘we’ll muddle through I’m sure.’_ _

__Daniel managed a smile, ‘sorry. It’s just…’ he paused._ _

__Sammy watched him, it was obvious he had something else to say._ _

__‘I want to say again, that if you don’t get pregnant, I’ve still got three more ruts after this. There is time.’_ _

__Sammy nodded, the thought was still lingering at the back of his mind, but both men knew it was still unlikely he would get pregnant due to his young age. Neither man was at peak fertility._ _

__He decided Daniel needed some reassurance as well, he climbed off the bed and crossed to him, reaching out to the cord that was keeping his dressing gown closed. He undid it and pushed the clothing off the Alpha’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Daniel was naked. Sammy pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them._ _

__After his previous heat, he felt a lot more confident being naked in front of Alpha males. He had learned more about the mating process and knew that his small body was desirable to the big Alpha males, they could not help themselves._ _

__Sammy took Daniel’s hand and led him to the bed pushing him to sit on the edge. He moved to sit next to Daniel and leaned in to kiss him. Daniel did not resist him. The kiss was good. Daniel deepened it after a few seconds, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Sammy’s head. Sammy ran his hands over the Alpha’s chest and hips avoiding the hardening cock as he did so._ _

__Daniel pushed Sammy back onto the bed to lie down. He leaned over him and continued to kiss him as he began to explore the Omega with his hands, gently stroking his slightly calloused fingers over Sammy’s body. The roughness of the skin against his own was quite exciting. Sammy realised the encounter would be quite different from the previous time with Jamie._ _

__Sammy was a little surprised when Daniel began to touch his small cock. Jamie had asked permission first. Daniel was gentle with his touch and seemed to know how to give Sammy pleasure with his touch. When Daniel stopped kissing him and shifted down his body nuzzling at the skin on his chest and stomach Sammy did not quite know what to do. He watched stunned as Daniel licked his cock. The feeling was not unpleasant but the move was unexpected._ _

__Daniel stopped what he was doing. He pushed himself away from Sammy slightly, his face flushed with obvious embarrassment._ _

__‘I’m so sorry...I...I should have asked. I didn’t think.’_ _

__Daniel looked up at him, the big strong Alpha looked very worried. Sammy realised what had happened._ _

__‘Did you do that with Liam?’_ _

__Daniel looked away before nodding._ _

__‘It’s OK,’ said Sammy, hoping to reassure Daniel._ _

__He leaned forward and gently pulled the man back toward him. He firmly kissed him on the lips again. Sammy was not sure if he wanted Daniel to continue with what he had been about to do. Poor Daniel had looked confused when he realised what he had been doing. The years with Liam had ingrained in the Alpha what his previous Omega liked._ _

__The incident had left Daniel tense. Sammy glanced at the Alpha’s cock. He slowly moved his hand to rest on Daniel’s hip. He broke off their kiss and looked at Daniel before glancing again at the bigger mans now half hard cock. Daniel nodded._ _

__Sammy smiled, it was odd, he was the weaker of the two of them, the more vulnerable and yet he was very much taking the lead in the foreplay before they mated. He knew that when they actually had sex he would be totally at the Alpha’s mercy but Daniel seemed to need the guidance. Sammy was more than happy to help his Alpha._ _

__He encircled the large cock with his small hand. Sammy remembered what Jamie had enjoyed and used that as a basis to work from as he continued to explore Daniels body. The Alpha’s cock grew as he worked his fingers around, touching the man with increasing confidence._ _

__Sammy could feel own need growing. His need to mate was starting to take over, he shifted slightly, wanting to present to his Alpha. Daniel picked up on the move and paused in his kissing to look at him. Sammy worked out the unasked question. He knew he would need to answer soon or he would not be able to control himself._ _

__‘I’d like to mate with you, facing you. I think it would be better for you. To see that it isn’t Liam anymore.’_ _

__Daniel nodded, Sammy was surprised to see tears in the big man’s eyes. He reached up and gently wiped them away before leaning in and kissing him again._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Still feeling embarrassed after the earlier incident Daniel was glad Sammy was taking control, at least for now. He needed to get his thoughts in order, needed to remind himself that he was with Sammy now. He had to look after his little Omega._ _

__When Sammy had told him that they should mate facing each other Daniel was impressed. It was not as comfortable a position for the Omega, particularly for their first mating but the young man’s intentions were clear. He was willing to be a little uncomfortable for his Alpha. Daniel found himself growing even more fond of his little Omega at the thought. This young man was not Liam. He was not as confident as Liam had been when it came to mating but that was understandable. Sammy had only had a handful of heats and only one since leaving the home, the young man was still learning what he enjoyed and what he felt comfortable with._ _

__It became clear that Sammy was reaching the point where he could not wait any longer. The evolutionary leap had been cruel to the childbearing sex. If they did not mate during their heat they became ill, it had been known for Omega to be driven to suicide if they were not knotted during their heats._ _

__Daniel could tell that Sammy would not be able to set the pace for much longer. He leaned in and kissed the young man again before shifting to lie on his back, his cock now fully hard and standing proud of him. Sammy looked down at the Alpha’s cock with a little apprehension. Daniel guessed he was bigger than Sammy had taken before. He also knew that Sammy would have no problem taking him, Omega were designed to take an Alpha’s cock._ _

__Moving his hands to Sammy’s hips he steadied him as he straddled him. Sammy took a moment to lean forward and kiss him again before allowing Daniel to guide him downwards. As Daniel pushed into the Omega, Sammy gave a little gasp at the invasion. Daniel paused looking at Sammy carefully, the Omega blinked a couple of times before nodding for Daniel to continue._ _

__It did not take the Omega long to get used to Daniel’s cock. He began to move, building up a rhythm in tandem with Daniel. Daniel could feel Sammy squeezing his thighs together as they fucked._ _

__‘Can I knot you now?’ asked Daniel._ _

__Sammy nodded, Daniel suspected his Omega was not really capable of much else at that moment. Daniel allowed his knot to grow trapping his cock within the Omega’s cunt. Sammy looked a little uncomfortable, Daniel managed to shift himself up the bed slightly gathering the younger man to his chest. Sammy seemed to understand the move and rested against him. Daniel stroked his hands down Sammy’s back, soothing him as the knot grew. Sammy gasped a couple of times as their movements tugged at him. Once Daniel had got comfortable he allowed Sammy to do the same. They would be knotted for several minutes, particularly the first time, the less they moved around the better it was for Sammy. Both men were at their most vulnerable during knotting. The Alpha could release himself fairly quickly but it would be very uncomfortable for the Omega. It was recommended for the Alpha to allow his knot to go down naturally._ _

__After a few minutes, Daniel realised Sammy had either passed out or fallen asleep, something which was not uncommon in Omega. The act of being mated and knotted was very tiring for them, even though he would want and need to be mated several times during his heat._ _

__Daniel felt various emotions wash over him. He was proud of himself for getting through the sex. His first since Liam had died. He knew Liam would have wanted him to move on. Daniel was also very proud of the way Sammy had handled the situation, it could have been very fraught if they had both remained tense, and despite the odd stumble they had managed to do what they had to._ _

__MMMM_ _

__As his knot went down Daniel was able to withdraw from the sleepy Omega. Sammy allowed Daniel to lay him on the bed and pull the duvet up to cover them both. Daniel knew that Sammy would rest for a while before wanting to mate again. The Omega moved to lie next to Daniel, draping his arm across his chest and moulding himself to the Alpha’s body. Daniel wrapped his arms around his Omega protectively._ _

__‘Why didn’t you bond with me?’ asked Sammy without opening his eyes._ _

__Daniel sighed, he had wondered if Sammy would ask. Bonding would have added another layer of intensity to the sex. He knew that Jamie had bonded with Sammy, the pair looked at each other differently, a want to be with each other was obvious in their eyes. Daniel was pleased that they had bonded, it helped Sammy to feel he belonged in the pack._ _

__‘I...don’t want to lose you...if you were to die, like Liam did. I don’t think I could go through that again.’_ _

__Daniel could feel tears in his eyes again. When Liam had died both he and Jamie, who had both bonded with the Omega, knew he was dead. They knew the second their Omega died, even though he was no longer living in the house, having been taken by the authorities when he had become ill. The feeling of lose was intense. It had affected him for months. It had been difficult to accept the fresh-faced young Omega into the house six months later. Poor Sammy had been so scared and Daniel knew that he had not helped the situation due to still feeling the loss of Liam._ _

__He had considered bonding with Sammy, he had thought long and hard about it but had decided that he was not sure if he could. He had not dismissed the idea completely but was not ready for it yet._ _

__Sammy opened his eyes and looked up at him he reached up and turned Daniel to face him._ _

__‘I understand,’ he said quietly. ‘If and when you want to, I will gladly have you as my bonded mate. It feels special with Jamie now, and I would love to feel the same with you. But only when you are ready.’_ _

__Daniel nodded his thanks as Sammy leaned in to kiss him again._ _

__MMMM_ _

__It was a few days later that Jamie was lying stretched out on the sofa looking at videos on his phone. He was waiting for news of the jobs he had applied for. One he was particularly hopeful about, it was low paid but the employer had not been bothered about his criminal conviction as Jamie was obviously a capable man who could look after himself if he needed to, the job of protecting the employer would not be very taxing, but it was work. Jamie got the impression the woman’s work was not entirely legal, but he had limited options now that he had been fired from his previous job and had a criminal conviction to his name._ _

__The door to Sammy’s bedroom opened and the two men descended the stairs. Jamie watched them carefully. He could tell they had not bonded, but that it was not something that was causing conflict between them. Sammy had his hand in Daniel’s as they reached the bottom step, both men looked tired but obviously content. He knew very well it was usually a couple of days before the heat haze would wear off and the men would be back to normal._ _

__Sammy saw him and broke off contact with Daniel who wandered off into the kitchen. Jamie could hear the Alpha rearranging things, putting things back in the correct place. The kitchen was where Daniel ruled the roost. It was the only thing he got annoyed about, they were all only too happy to let him deal with cooking their meals. It helped that he was good at it._ _

__Jamie put down his phone and shuffled over slightly to allow Sammy to lie down next to him. The Omega cuddled into him without asking. Jamie put his arm around him and held him close. It was not uncommon for Omega to be a little clingy for a few days after a heat, it was almost as if he needed to remind the rest of the pack that he was there, to reaffirm his place._ _

__‘Hungry?’ asked Jamie._ _

__Sammy nodded, ‘Daniel’s getting us a snack. But he was very insistent that we don’t eat too much before dinner.’_ _

__Jamie chuckled, ‘that sounds about right.’_ _

__He listened to the noises from the kitchen, he could hear Clive talking to Daniel and Daniel telling Clive off for putting some of the plates in the wrong place. The admonishment was good-natured and Clive was clearly giving as good as he got._ _

__Both of them looked over at the front door as Meg pushed it open, dropping her bag on the floor as she walked in. She smiled when she saw Sammy in Jamie’s arms._ _

__‘I was starting to wonder if you would ever leave your room,’ she said as she leaned over them both to kiss Sammy on the cheek._ _

__Sammy reddened slightly at the remark but smiled back._ _

__‘I have some news,’ she said._ _

__Jamie could tell she was itching to tell them whatever it was, she was brimming with excitement. After the last couple of weeks where she had been very stressed and snapped at them, it was pleasing to see her back to her normal bubbly self. After she had inadvertently hurt him, Meg had been very apologetic and upset. Jamie had spent some time reassuring her that he understood that it was an accident._ _

__Clive walked in, followed by Daniel, they had obviously heard Meg from the other room._ _

__‘They voted on the amendment,’ she said, her grin practically ear to ear._ _

__‘Meg, you would be no good at poker,’ said Clive, rolling his eyes. ‘How much did you win by?’_ _

__If anything her grin widened, ‘it was a landslide. I don’t know what happened. I was convinced we were going to lose it. I think it was the fact that it’s practically an unwritten rule already anyway. There aren’t many packs with women in them where the women isn’t a progressive so the chances are that most will happily allow the Alpha male to be officially head of the house.’_ _

__Meg looked at Daniel who nodded._ _

__‘Thank you,’ he said with sincerity._ _

__‘It’s a small win, but it’s a win. I’ve already been talking with the other ladies and we’re looking at trying to get a bigger change pushed through next. It’ll be hard work...I think I’ll apologise now,’ she said, glancing at Jamie who smiled back._ _

__‘We’re here for you,’ said Clive, ‘the same way that you’re here for us.’_ _

__Jamie knew they were still oppressed and that Meg and her fellow progressive women had a long way to go, but the small step in the right direction was good. Daniel and Sammy had clearly enjoyed their heat. He was sure he was going to get the job offer any minute and Clive seemed to be finally settled after his assault as well._ _

__For once, thought Jamie, their little family were all happy. He decided to enjoy the moment._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more, the next part I have planned will be a bit darker again.


End file.
